


Fallout from the Red Room

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, baby stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dottie decides she wants a PeggySous baby of her own. </p><p>Inspired by Natasha's discussion of her Red Room graduation/sterilization in Age of Ultron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout from the Red Room

Peggy slowly awakens and realizes she is tied to a chair via her ankles and wrists. Opening her eyes, she finds she is in a room in a warehouse. Movement in her womb causes her to look down at her pregnant belly. The baby is still alive. “Thank God,” she whispers. 

“No, Peggy, don’t thank God,” a voice says from a dark corner. “Thank Dottie.” Dottie steps into the light and kneels before Peggy. “After all, the little one is why you are here. Why would I want to harm the child you and your hubby created for me? I hope this one is a girl.” Dottie lays her hands on Peggy’s stomach and is rewarded with a kick. 

“I never realized you had a maternal side, Dottie.” Peggy attempts to keep her voice steady as she tries not to flinch at Dottie’s hands on her. 

Dottie stands. “I didn’t either. After all, that choice was taken away from me when I graduated from the Red Room. But when I saw the success you and Danny had with Carter. . .”

“You do not get to speak my son’s name.”

“That’s a little hard, isn’t it, Peggy Carter, since it is your name, too. How very John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt of you, Peggy Carter. Well, when I saw the success you had with your surname namesake, I decided you should grow one for me. I am disappointed I had to wait so long, though. This would have happened sooner if you hadn’t lost that baby 3 years ago.”

Peggy closes her eyes at the memory of her miscarriage when Carter was 2. 

“How long do you plan to keep me here, Dottie?”

“Until you deliver, of course,” Dottie says sweetly. 

“I am not due for another 4 weeks.”

“Peggy, Peggy, Peggy, we both know you went early with your mini Daniel. And we both know there are ways to induce labor. If all else fails, there are surgical ways as well. Though I can’t promise you will survive surgery.”

Peggy can only pray Daniel finds the clue she left him. 

\-----

S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters

Buzz, buzz

Daniel taps a button on his phone. “Yes, Carol?,” he says to his secretary. 

“Agent Sousa, I have Mr. Jarvis on the line for you. Shall I patch him through?”

“Yes, please. Thank you.” The line clicks over. “Mr. Jarvis, is everything alright? Were you able to pick Carter up from school?”

“Master Carter is fine, Agent Sousa. But when we arrived at your house, Mrs. Sousa wasn’t there.”

Daniel stands and reaches for his crutch. “What do you mean Peggy wasn’t there? She didn’t say she had any plans today.”

“Her car was in the driveway but she didn’t answer when I knocked. I let myself in the house with my key and her pocket book was on the sideboard.”

“Mr. Jarvis, can you hold on a moment, please?” He sets the line on hold and buzzes Carol. “Carol, can you ask Director Phillips and Mr. Stark to come to my office, please? It is an emergency. Send them in when they get here.”

“Yes, Agent Sousa.”

Daniel picks the line back up. “Mr. Jarvis, where is Carter now?”

“I sent him to his room to play while I called you. Agent Sousa. . .”

“Yes, Mr. Jarvis?”

“Master Carter ran to the loo as soon as we entered the house. I believe Mrs. Sousa left a clue on the underside of the toilet seat. She drew an hourglass in red lipstick.”

Daniel sits back down heavily in his chair. Dottie. Dottie has Peggy and their baby. “Thank you, Mr. Jarvis. I will be there shortly. Can Carter stay with you and Mrs. Jarvis tonight?”

“Of course. I shall gather some clothing for him and will see you soon.”

Daniel hangs up the phone. Part of him wants to slam his crutch around the room and another part wants to bury his head in his hands, but he knows he must keep it together to bring his family home. 

“Sousa, what the hell is this emergency?,” Chester Phillips bellows as he and Howard burst in. They stop when they see Daniel’s drained face. 

“Underwood has taken Peggy.”

“Shit,” says Howard. “If Underwood touches one hair on Peg’s head, I’ll. . .”

“I think we are all on the same page, Stark,” Phillips says. “Let’s get to work and bring our girl home!”

\-----

“I hope you are hungry, Peggy,” Dottie says as she sets a bowl of soup on a table. She frees Peggy’s wrists and ankles and moves the table so it sits in front of Peggy. “Dig in. We need to keep you and the baby strong.”

Peggy begins to eats but sets the spoon down after a few bites. “You put something in this soup. Let me guess, castor oil.”

“Bingo, Peg. I see why you are the assistant director. We need to jumpstart your labor somehow. I can’t wait forever. Tell me, Peg, have you and the one-legged wonder thought of any names?”

As much as she doesn’t want to, Peggy starts to eat again. She’d rather deliver as naturally as possible and not have Dottie cut her open.

“We are still looking at our options.” This is a lie. She and Daniel have chosen Michael Harrison for a boy (after her brother and father) and Evelyn Stark for a girl (after Daniel’s late mother and Howard). 

“I’m thinking Nikolai for a boy and Natasha for a girl. Once a Russian, always a Russian.”

\-----

12 hours later

“Mmmmm,” Peggy moans as another contraction hits. They are getting closer and closer. Her water broke 2 hours ago. Not long after her second dose of castor oil soup, she’d been moved to a bed in the room. Her ankles and wrists are cuffed to the bed frame.

“Oh, Peg,” Dottie purrs as she enters, “there is no need to suppress your moans. Let it out. We are the only ones here.”

As if on cue, an alarm begins to blare. “Sounds like someone has breached our perimeter. Guess Sousa decided to rescue you. I’m going to check it out. You stay here. Oh, that’s right. You can’t go anywhere.”

Dottie leaves. A moment later, Peggy hears a familiar sound outside the door: Daniel’s crutch. He has found her. She hears Dottie and Daniel fight as another painful contraction hits her. 

“Ahhhhhhh,” she screams. The contraction passes. She can still hear Daniel and Dottie. Suddenly, a shot pierces the air and she hears a body fall. 

The door opens a moment later. 

“Peggy, thank God!” He rushes to her. 

“Daniel, you found us!”

“Of course.”

“Dottie?”

“She’s dead. I shot her in the head.”

“Good.” Another contraction hits. “Damn, that was a big one!”

“Are you in labor?”

“Yes, she gave me castor oil. She wanted to take the baby, Daniel. I am close. Don't think I’ll make it to the hospital.

Daniel pulls out his walkie. “I found her, repeat I’ve found her. Underwood is dead outside the door. Rose, I need you up here. Peg is in labor. Someone call an ambulance and we need a bolt cutter.”

It isn’t long before Rose rushes in with the bolt cutter. She hands it to Daniel and turns to Peggy. Daniel starts snapping the cuffs that chain Peggy to the bed. 

“Hiya, Peg. You remember I was a nurse in the war, right?” Peggy nods. “I didn’t deliver any babies there but I have had training in it. I am going to need to check under your skirt, OK?” Peggy nods again. Rose lifts Peg’s skirt. She puts it back in place as she says, “I can see the head. We are doing this here, alright. It’s not ideal but we will make it work. Daniel, I need your jacket to wrap the baby in and your pocket knife and one of your shoelaces for the umbilical cord.”

Daniel gets to work removing his jacket and a shoelace. He pulls the table closer and sets them on it along with his knife. 

“Daniel, I need you to help Peggy lift her upper body when she pushes. Peggy, on the next contraction, I need you to push as hard as you can. Ready?” The Sousas nod. “Here we go.”

It only takes Peggy 4 pushes before the baby is born. The baby quickly starts to cry. “Congratulations! It’s a girl.”

“Is she alright?,” Daniel asks as Rose wraps her in his jacket. 

“She is perfect. Can you hand me the shoelace, please, and get the knife ready?” Rose ties the cord. “Care to cut the cord, dad?”

Tears stream down Peggy’s face as she watches him cut their daughter’s umbilical cord. She is handed the baby moments before the ambulance crew arrived with the stretcher. They are loaded up and wheeled into the hall.

“Stop,” Peggy calls. “I need to see her.”

“Peggy, do you think that is wise?”

“Daniel, I need to see that she is really dead. Dottie has slipped away from us too many times.”

Daniel nods at the guard standing over Dottie’s sheet covered body. The agent pulls the sheet back to uncover Dottie’s head with a hole in the middle of her forehead. 

Peggy nods. “Alright. I am ready to go to the hospital.” 

\-----

Evelyn Rose Stark Sousa is nearly 20 before she learns the true story of her birth. Strings were pulled to have Georgetown University Hospital listed on her birth certificate and not the old warehouse where her father killed Dottie Underwood.

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the darkest thing I have ever written. 
> 
> Sorry that Peggy doesn't fight Dottie or try to escape but I think keeping the baby safe would be the most important thing in her mind.


End file.
